


A Gap in the Line

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look in at Alex and Lauren's life as they transition from Lauren leaving the game to having their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gap in the Line

Alex stared at Lauren, tears filling her eyes. This was it. This was the last time she’d play on the same pitch with her. This was the last time she’d watch Tobin, Amy and Lauren jump across the sideline as ‘the new kids’, or as they liked to joke now ‘the not so new, new kids’.

“Hey,” Lauren wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing her temple. “This isn’t the end of us,” she whispered softly. “it’s just the end of the game for me.”

“But you love it so much,” Alex whimpered, clutching onto Lauren’s kit, trying not to lose complete control. 

“I do, but we talked about this. I have other dreams, we have other dreams. We want a family.”

“I’m willing to give that up, if you’re on the pitch with me.”

“Oh Lex,” Lauren said sadly, tears falling down her own cheeks as she kissed the top of Alex’s head, “no, no you’re not. You feel like it now but trust me, we’re ready to move on.”

“I can’t breathe without you by my side.”

“I’ll always be by your side Lex, just holding our son or daughter while you kick ass out there.”

“You better not say ass around our baby.”

“I won’t,” Lauren laughed and kissed Alex, “now come on, we have a game to win.”

x-x-x

Alex felt her legs shake as she scanned the stands, she couldn’t find Lauren. It was the first game Lauren has been able to make since having Nicole, their daughter. Alex nearly jumped when Tobin tapped her arm.

“Right there,” Tobin said softly, pointing toward the corner where Lauren was amongst a large number of other team family members. 

“Thanks,” Alex grinned. She waved at Lauren who beamed back at her. 

“Just remember this when you need to pick a godparent.”

“Oh shut it,” Alex chuckled. They’d picked long ago and there wasn’t even an argument; they’d both said Tobin instantly, Tobin just liked picking on them for that fact.

“Hey Lex, I’m glad you two found each other.”

“Aw Tobs,” Alex pulled Tobin into a side hug, “I love you too.”

“Ugh get off, Kelley’s gonna get jealous.” 

“She’ll understand, now let’s go win.”

x-x-x

And win they did, by a large margin. Alex ran over to where Lauren was in the stands and jumped up onto the rails, kissing her wife and her daughter’s head. 

“Good job babe,” Lauren said, kissing the side of Alex’s head, “you played great.” 

“Hey loser faces, pass the kid,” Kelley said and Lauren carefully handed Nicole to Alex, who got down from the stands, the young infant in her arms. 

“Hey Nic, this is what mommy and I were telling you about.” Alex kissed the girl’s head. “This is our world.” Alex looked around as the team started walking over, even some of the other team came over. Nicole was soaking it all in, eyes wide as she looked around the rowdy stadium. 

“Ok no, you can’t hog the baby,” Kelley said wiggling her fingers to get her hands on Nicole.

“True,” Alex turned to Hope and handed her child off to the waiting keeper who cooed at the baby.

“Oh that’s cold Lex,” Kelley said, moving over to Hope and Nicole.

“So, you want this for her too?” Ali asked as she walked up to the woman.

“I want whatever she wants. I just want her to be happy. If soccer makes her happy, then that’ll be what I want for her. If not, I’ll take whatever she wants to throw our way.”

“Golf?” Ash joked and Alex glared at her.

“If I absolutely have to, then yes.”

“I can so see you and Lauren getting kicked outta her meets for getting too competitive,” Ali chuckled.

“Oh yeah man. ‘Go Nic! Get that birdie!’” Ash shouted. Alex looked over to Nicole, her little lip wiggling back and forth before she started crying. Hope started cooing again and bouncing the young girl till she calmed down. 

“Good job Ash, made the baby cry,” Hope shot toward her fellow keeper who apologized before taking the girl from her. 

“I’m sorry Nic, sometimes I can’t control myself.” Ash pouted and the girl giggled. 

“You guys got her?” Alex asked looking back at Lauren.

“Yeah, we got her,” Ali said and Alex jogged back over to her wife, climbing up into the stands with her. 

“Hey baby,” Lauren smiled, pulling Alex to her. 

“Hey.”

“You stink just a little,” Lauren teased.

“Well, I have to work harder without my favorite middy out there.”

“Tobin was out there, what do you mean she wasn’t out there?”

“You, you dork,” Alex chuckled, kissing Lauren. 

“Your dork though.”

“Better be. It’s why I love you.” Alex kissed Lauren again.

“Yeah well, I guess I love you too.” 

“You better, or it’d be really awkward with me kissin on you so much.” 

“Oh, hey now.” Lauren looped her arms around Alex’s hips, holding her close. “I like kissing you too much to give it up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So it was supposed to include a bit more of Tobin/Kelley but I didn't tag it cause theres only one line with that... so... yeah this has Tobin/Kelley if you squint. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
